Unexpected Visit
by Ruemaja
Summary: JoshuaxNeku Joshua was the only one who recognized it. That’s why he pulled the Game out so many years ago. It was for my sake. I begged him-pleaded him-to end my existence...


I just want to hit my head somewhere. I did something really stupid the other day... Anyway, this fic is a sort of au follow-up to my recent set of fics. This is set several weeks after "In this Empty Room." But you can disregard what happened here and everything could just end in empty room but... arg! I don't know what came over me! please forgive me for this... Sorry! Please forgive me!

A JoshuaxNeku Fic. I don't own them. Thank you very much for reading.**  
**

* * *

**"Unexpected Visit"**

"You don't have to do this, you know. I can release you from all this nonsense."

Neku sighed, tiredly as he wiped the counter with a frown. The new Composer, _(Emiya, his name was Emiya… _Neku thought, idly.) kept coming back after their first encounter several week ago when Hanekoma introduced them. He wasn't quite sure if he liked the boy, truth be told. Something about him just rubbed him wrong. But maybe it's more because he kept asking him the same thing over and over again.

As if being Composer would change his answer.

"Thank you for the offer, Composer." He said, respectfully. "But I am fine as I am now."

"You're not fine, Sakuraba!" The new Composer replied, exasperated. "It's not healthy, you know that! All this—" He gestured with his hands something unintelligible that Neku found amusing. "—shouldn't be something to be taken lightly! Kiryuu Yoshiya is gone! He'll never return!"

_It's amusing, isn't it? How he keeps that up._

The words made him jump. He turned to see a little girl with a small mischievous grin on her face. It surprised him that he hadn't noticed she was sitting on the chair by the counter. She wasn't a child by any means save except for her appearance. But other than that Neku knew she wasn't human. She turned to him with that wicked grin on her lips.

He glanced at the Composer. He wasn't moving. Nothing was moving. Even the coffee that a customer spilled froze in mid-air.

But strangely, he wasn't afraid.

Because she was vaguely familiar.

_Don't worry about them._ She said. _They're unharmed._

"I see…" He said. "Then, can I get you anything, my Lady?" He added, smiling. "I can whip something up for you if you'd like."

The little girl laughed, delighted as she listened to Neku.

_A __Frappé would be nice. And maybe a slice of blueberry cheese cake? _She asked, cheerfully.

Neku laughed. "Coming right up." He turned to prepare the order as the little girl watched him with her cheerful, brown eyes.

Outside, everything was quiet as well. Neku knew that everything outside had stopped as well. Somewhere in the streets, someone tripped and was frozen just before they hit the ground. Somewhere in the streets, someone was about to kiss their lover. Somewhere in the streets, someone bumped into someone else that sent their things flying.

Everything, other than him and the little girl were frozen in time at that moment.

It was strange that it didn't bother him the slightest. He knew enough, (perhaps), about what to expect from his visitors. The Composer of Shibuya was, after all, in his café too. Reapers and Players regularly came for a cup or two. Living people came of course. His friends stopped by regularly.

Sometimes, he knew there were angels. He knew they were curious about him. Mr. Hanekoma mentioned that they were intrigued with him.

He served them all in the WildKat Café. And no matter what they all did and what he did, they always came back. He knew them all now… At least the regular ones and he could recognize what they were no matter what they were.

He knew this girl was not quite like them at all.

"Here you are." He said, placing the order before her.

She squealed in delight and took a bite out of her cake. Neku laughed when she grinned, happily as she complimented his skills for which he thanked her.

Outside, somewhere in the streets, a cat was crossing the road and was about to be hit by a car. Somewhere in the streets, a child accidentally let his balloon go. Somewhere in the streets, someone was vandalizing a wall.

Outside, everything was quiet. And Neku couldn't help but worry a little.

_You shouldn't worry. _She said. _They'll be fine. I just wanted to talk._

Neku smiled. "And what would you like to talk about?" He asked.

_Why?_

"Huh?" The smile faded from his lips as he turned to the little girl, now looking at him, seriously.

_Why haven't you take him up on his offer?_

Neku knew who she was referring to. After all he was sitting there. Neku sighed and wiped the counter.

_You could be spared from all of this after all… This sadness… If you take up his offer._

Neku laughed. "And would that change anything?" He asked.

_And hanging on could? _

"It wouldn't change anything whether I hung on or moved on." Neku replied, smiling.

_But he will never return. _She said, seriously

"I am well aware of that." He replied, calmly.

_Emiya is young and handsome. Prettier than Joshua._

She appeared beside Emiya with a smile, running her fingers into his long, dark hair as he sat there mouth open in mid-rant, a hand poised, gesturing something. It was almost comical, actually. But Neku didn't laugh.

_He will be devoted to you. He won't be like Joshua._

"No, I know he won't." He replied, cheerfully at her words.

_He won't try to take your life. He can give it back to you if you so wish for it. Hand your old life back in a silver platter; give back the innocence you had then before Joshua took your life for his game._

Neku listened as she continued.

_He won't keep anything for you. He won't take you for granted; he'll even help you around the café. He won't hesitate to tell you he loves you. Unlike Joshua._

She sat on the counter top to face him and held his face with both her small, cold hands with that wicked, wicked smile on her lips. A smile that he saw from Joshua once before, a long time ago when he was still with him.

_Isn't he more suited for you?_

Neku shook his head. It wasn't the question of him being suited for anyone or vice-versa. Things were just different. Very different.

"Must I take another lover just to prove I've moved on?" Neku asked. "I know what the Composer is offering me. And maybe I'm stupid for not accepting but I have no need for a new lover or my memories of my old one erased. It's all I have left of him, after all… Aren't I allowed to keep something of his?"

_You are very stubborn child… _

"So I was told." He said. "But this how I am."

She looked at him for a long moment and suddenly she laughed. Her laughter rang across the empty streets and for a wonder, Neku thought he could actually _hear _laughter emanating from the streets and the walls and all over.

_I envy, him, you know…_

"Joshua?"

She nodded with a wry smile.

_Because even though he could never be only yours, you still stayed with him. I owned Joshua… But I also knew long before that he belong to you._

Neku listened.

_And I envy you…_

She looked up at him, smiling, sadly.

_Did you know? Joshua was the only one who could hear my cries. They didn't know that I lived and I was in pain. I tried to hold on, really, I tried. But… _

She looked away.

_The people were poisoning themselves then. They poisoned themselves and me. I wouldn't be a very habitable if it continued and if not taken cared of, I could poison everyone else…_

She turned her gaze back at him.

_Joshua was the only one who recognized it. That's why; he pulled the Game out so many years ago. It was for my sake. I begged him-pleaded him- to end my existence. He knew the people and though I knew it hurt him to make the decision… He still called for a game for a small chance that maybe there were others who still loved me as much as he and Megumi and Hanekoma did...  
_

She looked up at him hopefully.

_Please forgive Yoshiya for killing you for the game back then. He was only doing what he can for me._

Neku smiled, sadly and kissed her forehead, surprising her.

"I miss him too…" He replied.

She hid her face in his embrace. All around, the streets and roads and the buildings and the skies wept in his embrace. Shibuya, the town where he lived and the girl in his arms, wept and mourned the loss of more people who loved her. He held her close as if it would make anything better. Maybe it did, for the girl pushed herself away from him with a small hopeful smile on her face. It was different from that wicked grin. It was much nicer, more becoming of her.

_Can I come here again? To talk? Emiya isn't a very good listener and he wouldn't understand anyway._

"Come as often as you can." Neku said. "You're always welcome here, Lady Shibuya."

She smiled and kissed his cheek then jumped off but she stopped midway and turned to him.

_Neku?_

"Yes?"

_Did you know? Souls are recycled to become other things too. Sometimes, they return as people too… Maybe… If by some off-chance a piece of him survived…_

She paused and grinned.

…_Can we play a game?_

Before he could reply, she turned and fled. And everything moved and the silence ended as abruptly as it began.

"Sakuraba? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" The Composer asked, annoyed.

Neku turned to him, smiling cheerfully.

"Nope." He replied, simply. "I told you, no. What makes you think I'll change my mind?"

"Ugh! You're hopeless, you know that! Hopeless!"

Neku laughed and shook his head.

Outside, the streets suddenly started to move. Somewhere in the streets, a man saved a cat from being hit by a car. Somewhere in the streets, a girl kissed her boyfriend's cheek hello. Somewhere, a balloon was caught and giving back to a child.

Somewhere… A shinning white feather appeared.

Somewhere… Maybe a piece of him survived.

**END**

* * *

I'm sorry if it came out corny. I mean, the idea that Shibuya took a physical form to speak to Neku. And the new Composer... I know it's weird. As for Shibuyas form as a little girl... Maa... I'm not sure why but I thought it fit. Sorry... Sorry...

Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
